


Sleeptalking

by TexMex007



Series: It Happened Once In A Discord Chat [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeptalking, a good ol' fashioned love confession (heh. that rhymed), sleepy snek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexMex007/pseuds/TexMex007
Summary: Crowley talks in his sleep sometimes-well, more like mutters really. It's utterly endearing, and mostly silly, until tonight, when the demon mutters something Aziraphale wasn't expecting to hear and quite literally takes his breath away.Just. Swoft.





	Sleeptalking

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to firstlythank SpaceFoxen, for giving me the ammo to write this in our Discord chats. Please go check out their wonderful works!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/works
> 
> Secondly, I did this on mobile so please excuse the formatting I'm. As good with computers and tech as Newton Pulsifer.
> 
> Thirdly, I own nothing and all rights belong to the respective owners.
> 
> Fourthly, I hope y'all enjoy!

"ngk"

Aziraphale put down his book and looked over to Crowley as they lay in bed, the latter quite passed out.

"You don't say?" Aziraphale murmured teasingly before returning his attention to his book.

"Mhm..lo you" Crowley answered, "'gel."

Aziraphale raised a brow at this. Crowley was prone to muttering in his sleep (a frankly endearing if not utterly amusing trait), and often times he ignored it but this time he felt a little more curious than usual.

"What was that?" He inquired, setting the book aside to watch the demon's face in the lamp light.

He looked utterly serene, painting a beautiful picture in his dark silk pajamas, head tilted toward him as he lay on his back, half of his face and exposed slender neck bathed in the soft warm glow beside Aziraphale.

"Love you."

Aziraphale blinked rapidly and in succession, one-two-three-four times, before he remembered to breathe. They'd not- well, explicitly declared their love for one another; it had always been a mutually agreed thing, nothing really talked about but---

Aziraphale realized in those couple of seconds that he'd needed to hear those three words for over a century and yet he hadn't even thought about saying them himself. He felt a flood of guilt wash over him, but steeled himself nonetheless-- if Crowley, no matter how unconscious he was, was willing to tell him, then he felt resolved to return the favor.

He reached out ever so gently, as gently as turning a page and-- in some way he was-- reached out to run his hand through his dear friend's hair. Crowley sighed contentedly, and Aziraphale pulled away after a minute to refocus on his book.

When the first light broke through the window, Crowley squinted hatefully at the cieling and thought about lots of nasty things, but his hatred for waking up left him as he felt loving arms cradle him.

"Good morning dear."

"G'Mornin'." He squinted over at Aziraphale and paused at the intensely warm look on his face. His face burned.

"What did I say last night?" He inquired. Aziraphale's face brightened, his smile almost coy.

"You told me you loved me." Aziraphale answered quietly. Crowley's mouth dropped open and the heat in his face shifted and settled into his chest somewhere awfully close to his heart.

"We-well, I, I do." He spluttered, "I do- I do love you Azira-"

He cut himself off as Aziraphale hugged him a little tighter and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too."

Yeah, okay, so maybe that warmth was in Crowley's heart after all.


End file.
